User talk:Kubelsmieci
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mailbreaker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:01, July 21, 2011 Welcome to S&P wiki Welcome to S&P wiki and thanks for the contributions made so far. If you need any tips, help or anything else, feel free to contact me at my talk page. WikiPim 19:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Linking to category pages Hi, It sure is a bit of getting used to this wiki. But to link to category pages you need to link to for instance Category:Consumables (notice: it's case sensitive, meaning that capital letters influence the page you get to. So HELLO is going to a different page then Hello and hello.) If you have any more questions, let me know at my talk page. WikiPim 19:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : Responding to an infobox comment on WikiPim's talk page: : The solution for your problem is more user contribution to the wiki from various users. Look at the bottom of a page which isn't a talk or user page, you can see categories, if someone has already added one. Click it normally, and you go to that category page, containing every page anyone has added to the category. Now you know all the known items that are like it, although there is user error involved. : No need to edit any infoboxes if you just want to find the links. Just click the add category button, and type a few letters at a time, there is a dropdown list if java is enabled. : ActiveUnique 00:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Categorisation You wrote: I think main drop-down menu 'Items' shouldn't contain position 'Achievements'. Kubelsmieci 20:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) It was a bit vague to me at first, but soon i realised you think that the items category page should not contain the achievements page. The reason i inserted the items category to this page is because quite a number of achievements give items as reward. That's the reason why the category items has been added to achievements page. Greetz WikiPim 20:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) See my reply WikiPim 21:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Stats page Very good improvement you made on the stats page. Looks crisp and clean now and very easy to read through. Tables Testing tables... Improvments... Some suggestions Hi Kubel, I noticed you added quite some things to this wiki! Wonderfull. If you would mind, i love to hear it when pages need removing. That way it keeps being clean at this wiki. I removed the pages you redirected from. Do you know that it's fairly easy to find out what pages link to a specific page? That way you can easily remove any broken links. Find it at this page: http://swordsandpotions.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere Need any help with anything, yust tell me. : Hi WikiPim. : OK, I will modify my workflow with renaming pages. : Until now, my assumption was that pages won't be removed until they are linked, to prevent broken links. When I spotted any wrong named link on any pages, I was fixing link to new page. I imagined, that in future, when they won't be connected with any other page, they can be safely removed. : But I also saw that when old and new pages exists, that can be problem during creating new links. : Now, I will check linking pages, fix links, and will write you what can be safely removed. : Kubelsmieci 19:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing it out Have changed the infobox item on your request, see my message Nice change in the improvements page! Thanks for making the improvements page look even better then before! I see you also keep track of your own record at a sandbox page, nice! New things I love to hear your input on the new top navigation, templates added (Talk Back; Vandalism, Username). Also userboxes (Userbox ranking on sales ; Ubx ranking on gold ; Ubx showing age ; and some on origin of users like US, UK, NL.)